


Tres Verdades Fundamentales

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advertencia: Esto no tiene trama alguna—, Canon Universe, Feelings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: En este mundo existen una serie de verdades fundamentales que marcan nuestras vidas. No es algo tan simple como el bien y mal, lo justo o lo correcto— y sin embargo, muchas veces son ellas las que deciden la manera en que vivimos y el camino que nos aguarda. Merlín ha vivido toda su vida con la sombra del destino a sus espaldas, y una mañana cualquiera, despierta seguro de tres cosas.





	Tres Verdades Fundamentales

**Author's Note:**

> Creado para el **Reto Fanfiction 2018, ¡12 meses, 12 fics! ******
> 
> ****N° 8 - Un fanfic inspirado por una canción/poema.** **
> 
> ****Canción: Hamilton — Satisfied** **
> 
> ****~~Incluso si esto no tiene nada que ver con la letra, me refugio en el hecho de que usaron inspiración como término. ~~~~~~** **

Existe una serie de verdades fundamentales en este mundo. Son aquellas con las que crecemos desde niños, las que forjan el mundo a nuestro alrededor, la manera en que vivimos y la manera en que percibimos todo a nuestro alrededor— es aquello ineludible de nuestro destino.

Por ejemplo, su madre sabe leer y escribir.

Lo hace cada noche a la luz de de las velas, en secreto. Hunith le contó hace mucho tiempo que ella alguna vez había servido bajo el mando de una hermosa doncella, quien le había cumplido su deseo de aprender. _Nadie puede saberlo_ , le dijo aquella noche mientras le besaba la coronilla.

— Nadie puede saberlo— susurró aquella noche, en medio de la oscuridad. Merlín fingió estar dormido para no notar las lágrimas que caían sobre su cabello, ahí donde su madre le tenía abrazado contra su pecho. Incluso si todavía no entendía porqué.

* * *

Merlín tiene magia.

La tiene desde que puede recordar, guiando su camino por el bosque cada vez que salía a explorar, o salvándolo de una caída particularmente dolorosa. La primera vez que se la mostró a su madre fue para hacerle entrega de una de sus flores favoritas en medio de un otoño particularmente ventoso y seco. Pasó toda la mañana practicando el mismo truco y cuando al fin estuvo listo, Merlín hizo aparecer un pequeño geranio rojo justo frente a sus ojos.

Hunith comenzó a llorar ahí mismo.

Un llanto que sacudió todo su cuerpo, intentando contener los sollozos. Merlín se asustó y la flor se marchitó ahí mismo.

Incluso antes de que Merlín pudiera moverse, Hunith ya estaba de rodillas y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que su pequeño fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Esa misma noche, Hunith se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa en la que solía practicar su caligrafía, en una esquina de la sala a la que nadie se giraría a mirar dos veces. Papel y pluma estaban preparados. Encontró a Merlín mirándola desde atrás de la cortina que separaba a la cocina del cuarto donde solían dormir y aunque se sentía cansada, más de lo usual, le hizo un pequeño gesto para que se acercara, el cual su hijo obedeció de inmediato.

Lo sentó sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo con un brazo alrededor del estómago.

Ahí mismo le enseñó a leer. Le enseñó a escribir.

— Merlín— le dijo después de un par de horas viendo a su hijo practicar los mismos ejercicios con los que ella había empezado.— Nadie puede saber sobre esto, ¿está bien?

Merlín se detuvo por unos momentos, para luego asentir, retomando su tarea.

Hunith sabía que sus manos estaban temblando, así que sólo abrazó a su hijo con más fuerza, recargando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de su pequeño.

Merlín no se daría cuenta hasta años después, pero esa sería la última noche en que su madre volviera a tocar pluma alguna excepto para enseñarle. Luego de eso, pararía completamente.

**.**

Por mucho tiempo, la vida de Merlín estuvo llena de preguntas. La palabra _destino_ no fue algo que asociara consigo mismo sino hasta poco antes de partir de Ealdor. La pelea que tuvieron él y su madre aquel día continuaría resonando en sus oídos durante los años por venir.

Ambos habían estados desesperados, aunque por razones distintas.

— ¡No puedes seguir utilizando tu magia de esta manera!

— ¡Él hubiera muerto de no haber hecho algo!

— ¡Tú no sabes eso, Merlín! Si alguien necesita ayuda, entonces la pides en el pueblo. No—

— Pero yo puedo ayudar.

— ¡No así, Merlín! Tu magia no es para esto.

— ¿Entonces para qué?— A Merlín le hubiera gustado poder continuar gritando, pero su voz salió pequeña y desesperada, incluso ante sus oídos.— Si no puedo salvar a la gente, ayudar a los que me necesitan, ¿entonces para qué me sirven estos... dones? Si no puedo ayudar a un anciano que he conocido toda mi vida, ¿entonces qué sentido tiene todo esto?

Merlín se marchó antes de poder recibir una respuesta, incluso si Hunith hubiera tenido alguna.

Hunith suspiró. Con los años, Merlín se había ido volviendo cada vez más indiscriminado con el uso de su magia. Al principio eran pequeñas cosas que siempre le hacían voltear hacia su madre preguntando si eso estaba bien, como calentar el agua en inverno o encender el fuego por las noches, pero desde que salvó a Will de caer por un precipicio (lo cual hubiera sido horrible), Merlín tenía menos reparos en intentar ayudar. Crecía flores fuera de temporada, ayudaba a los cultivos en el campo, aligeraba las cargas en los carros.

Hunith estaba asustada.

Es por eso que aquella misma noche se sentó frente al papel, pluma y tinta preparadas, con un nudo en la garganta.

_"Si no puedo ayudar, ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto?"_

Las palabras de su hijo resonaban en sus oídos. Tragó.

Por primera vez en más de diez años, Hunith escribió una carta.

* * *

 — Merlín, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Arthur tomó a Merlín por sorpresa, haciéndole saltar en su lugar. Tuvo el impulso de dejar la capa que sostenía entre sus manos de vuelta en su lugar. No que hubiera estado haciendo algo malo, sólo observando... admirando.

— Nada— le respondió a su rey, que parecía estar esperando por algo con los brazos cruzados—. Sólo, ya sabes, preparando todo para el gran día.— Trató de sonreír, pero podía sentir la tensión en sus músculos, así que sin mirarlo a los ojos se encaminó a la cama con la excusa de extender la tela e inspeccionarla.

La capa era de un intenso color rojo, más oscura que aquella que solía usar Arthur con su atuendo de caballero diariamente. Casi le recordaba a la de Uther, pero no— Arthur la portaría de manera distinta. Además, ésta era para una ocasión especial, no como las de Uther, que las usaba cada día. La tela era más ligera y brillante, incluso bajo la luz de las velas. Tenía bordados de oro que si se les miraba de cerca casi parecían—

— ¡Merlín!

— ¿Sí?— dijo Merlín, sin despegar realmente la vista de la tela enfrente de él, una idea en mente.

— Si ya terminaste de atender mis ropas, tal vez puedas comenzar a atenderme a mí, ¿te parece?

Ja ja ja, se burló Merlín, pero de igual forma le dio la espalda al manto y comenzó a ayudar a Arthur a prepararse para aquella noche. Arthur tenía un festín como parte de las celebraciones del gran día, al cual asistirían en su mayor parte la nobleza del reino, baja y alta. Mañana sería el banquete principal, a la cual se les uniría la nobleza y enviados de reinos vecinos, así como aliados, para presentar sus respetos a los nuevos soberanos de Camelot.

Merlín se había librado de tener que atender a Arthur esta noche alegando que Arthur sólo podía tener una de dos: forzar a Merlín a acompañarlo para volver a llenarle la copa cada vez que la conversación se tornara especialmente aburrida, o dejarle libre para que pudiera asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden para el día siguiente.

Había sido tentador, pero finalmente Arthur se inclinó por la segunda.

Arthur, quien en esos momentos se encontraba mirándolo de una manera extraña.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó Merlín mientras se apartaba un paso, en parte porque esa mirada en Arthur le ponía incómodo y en parte para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Merlín?

Su primera reacción fue ponerse a la defensiva, responderle que él sabría mejor que nadie si se sentía bien o no, pero eso de nada serviría. Arthur seguiría insistiendo hasta desgastar a Merlín, y esta noche Merlín no estaba para seguirle el juego.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta, sir?— intentó.

Arthur sólo elevó una de sus cejas, reconociendo la evasión por lo que era.

— En primera, la notable ausencia de tu parloteo. En—

— ¿Ausencia? ¿Eso significa que la extraña, sir?— le interrumpió, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a recoger la armadura de Arthur y apartarla en una esquina.

— Significa que no te creí capaz de callarte hasta ahora.

— Y sin embargo estoy seguro de que ya lo sabía. Sir. ¿Algún problema con la cabeza, tal vez, Alteza?

— ¡Merlín!

— ¿Sir?

Unos cuantos insultos más y Arthur se marchaba en dirección el banquete, uno de los criados del castillo habiendo venido a buscarlo. Como despedida, Arthur le dejó una serie de tareas extras que insistía eran fundamentales para antes de mañana, incluso si no lo eran, el misterio del silencio de Merlín y el hecho de que nunca hubiera respondido realmente a su pregunta olvidado una vez más.

Con su partida, fue como si la luz que había ganado la habitación también se extinguiera, sólo se escuchaba el tronar de la madera en el fuego.

Merlín suspiró, no sabía si de alivio o de decepción, sintiendo como su pecho perdía algo, al igual que siempre. Sacó de su bolsillo la carta que le había estado escribiendo a su madre esa misma mañana, aquella en la que le pedía permiso para poder regresar a Ealdor. No es como que necesitara permiso, tampoco. Aún en papel las palabras eran vagas, pues ni Merlín sabía lo que haría ahí de realmente partir— lo único que quería era escuchar a su madre decirle que todo estaría bien, que valía la pena.

Aún si dolía.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Merlín despertó con tres certezas fundamentales.

_Todos tenemos un lugar en este mundo_ , se dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse. _Sea grande o pequeño, esos no son más que detalles. Para un niño,_ pensó de manera distraída, saludando a Gaius y sentándose a comer, _sus padres son lo más importante en su mundo. Son ellos quienes lo cuidan, lo alimentan y lo visten, incluso si en la aldea no ocupan un lugar más grande que ser los vecinos de otra parte. Al mismo tiempo, todos en esa aldea trabajan para entregar comida al reino, comerciar-_

— ¿Merlín?

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Tendrás tiempo para comer algo hoy?— le estaba preguntando Gaius.— Con todos los preparativos para hoy— le aclaró con un toque de exasperación—. Imagino que Arthur tiene toda una serie de tareas preparadas para ti.

Cierto. Merlín tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

— Ya tomaré algo de las cocinas cuando pase por ahí.

Gaius suspiró, levantándose de su asiento. Merlín asumió que ese era el final de la conversación, así que regresó su atención a la comida e intentó recordar lo que había estado diciendo antes. Antes de poder terminar con su avena, Gaius colocó una bolsa al lado suyo con una soga para atársela a la cintura. Cuando alzó la vista, el anciano también estaba sosteniendo una pequeña cantimplora entre ambas manos, la que le extendió para que la tomara.

— No deberías molestar a las cocineras hoy, te arrancarán la cabeza si te atreves tan sólo a asomarte por ahí— explicó, regresando lentamente a su propio desayuno—. Hay unas barras de cereales con miel y fruta seca ahí, además de unos cuantos panquecillos que pude asegurarme ayer.

Merlín sabía que debía tener la boca abierta, pero no podía cerrarla.

— Gaius...

El anciano le calló con un gesto de la mano y continuó sin voltear a mirarlo.

— Voy a necesitar que en cuanto comiencen a llegar los delegados de cada reino, me ayudes a entregar una serie de medicinar y brebajes que algunos de ellos necesitarán en su estadía aquí. Dudo que tengas tiempo para detenerte a comer, y de nada me servirías si te desmayas a mitad de todo.

Merlín se rió como se esperaba de él y le dijo a Gaius que no se preocupara de nada, habría bastante comida siendo movida por todo el castillo, pero gracias. Por el agua también.

Merlín se concentró el resto de su comida en que Gaius no notara la manera en que sus manos estaban temblando.

De camino a las cámaras de Arthur, Merlín se detuvo para observar el ajetreo que ya había no sólo en la plaza principal, sino en todo el pueblo. Las docenas de sirvientes y ayudantes corriendo de un lado para otro, cargando bandejas, mantas, sábanas y materiales. Los guardias se paseaban de arriba a abajo manteniendo el orden, sus armaduras más brillantes de lo usual, sus pasos escuchándose con gran fuerza a través de todo el patio.

_¿Es éste nuestro lugar?_ , Merlín pensó mientras les daba la espalda y continuaba con su camino.

Cada uno de los habitantes cumplían un papel. Ya fuera sostener una serie de valores como parte de las familias reales, hasta servir a dichos miembros en su día a día, o protegiendo a cada habitante del castillo. Era cuando uno faltaba a estas promesas implícitas que los problemas surgían y alguien terminaba pagando.

¿Eso hacía de un lugar _suficiente_?

— ¡A levantarse, pequeña margarita, que ya salió el sol!— saludó Merlín, abriendo las cortinas todo lo que podían. La habitación de Arthur tenía una perfecta vista al horizonte, por lo que incluso a esa hora tan temprana la luz ya comenzaba a entrar. La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido detrás de sí.

Llenando una copa de agua de la bandeja que todavía se encontraba en la mesa, Merlín se dirigió hasta la cama, dejándola a un costado antes de arrastrar a Arthur fuera de sus cobijas y tirar el agua directamente sobre él, alejándose antes de que Arthur pudiera orientarse lo suficiente. Le escuchó escupir e insultarlo, apenas deteniéndose para secarse la cara y comenzar a vestirse, con la ayuda de Merlín. Mientras Merlín recibía una bandeja con el desayuno para Arthur, éste comenzó a revisar la serie de discursos que tendría que dar a lo largo de todo el día.

— ¿A qué hora comenzarán a llegar los primeros invitados?

— Gaius me dijo que lo ayudara alrededor del mediodía, así que ¿tal vez un par de horas más?

— Bien. Quiero repasar las medidas de seguridad con Leon antes de tener que dirigirme al pueblo, eso debería ser suficiente. No quiero sorpresas el día de hoy.

— Arthur-

— ¿Sí, Merlín? —Arthur levantó la vista de sus papeles, tenedor todavía en el aire y una ceja alzada, retándole a decirle algo. Entonces ya sabía que Merlín no consideraba eso una buena idea. Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, optando por robarle unas cuantas salchichas.

— No queremos que no vayas a entrar en tus vestimentas esta noche.

— ¡Merlín!

El hechicero escapó por las puertas en esos momentos, llevándose consigo un poco jamón sólo para molestar todavía más a su rey. Si Arthur iba a dar una última ronda antes de su cabalgata al mediodía, entonces Merlín debía revisar también sus protecciones, en el caso de que no fuera capaz de acompañarlo.

_Todos tenemos un lugar en este mundo_ , se repitió mientras corría por los pasillos.

Puede ser más grande o más pequeño que el otros. A veces parece que nada tiene sentido, pero todo está en los detalles. ¿Merlín estaría aquí de nunca haberse encontrado con Arthur? O habría regresado a Ealdor, asustado ante la idea de que alguien descubriera su magia. Tal vez habría marchado a Mercia, en busca de fortuna y un verdadero maestro.

_Pero estoy aquí._

Y aquí también estaba Arthur.

Camelot— Albion era su destino, y éste era su lugar.

**.**

_Para ganar algo, tienes que entregar algo._

Merlín recorrió todo el perímetro de los terrenos del castillo en un círculo casi perfecto, sintiendo la barrera resonar con aquella que se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí, rodeando la capital. Había tenido que bajar la intensidad de los hechizos luego de que pasara la primera semana después de haberlos invocado postrado en cama debido a la fiebre que le habían provocado todas las intenciones maliciosas que cruzaban las fronteras cada día.

_No tiene que ser algo de igual valor_ , pensó Merlín pateando una piedra en su camino. _Ni siquiera tienes que estar consciente de haberlo perdido. ¿Cuántas cosas hemos dejado atrás sólo para llegar hasta donde estamos?_

No se trata de justicia, un concepto de reyes y caballeros.

No se trata de igualdad, el sueño de los pobres.

Es simplemente mantener al mundo girando.

Merlín se detuvo, observando los carruajes y a la gente entrar uno tras otro a la ciudadela. No había ninguna manera de que Merlín pudiera saber si alguna de esas personas era un peligro para Arthur de antemano, no si quería poder estar en condiciones de defenderlo en tal caso.

— ¡Merlín! —una vez familiar le llamó, provocando que el pánico se apoderara de él por un momento.

— ¡Gwen! —se dio la vuelta en dirección al pueblo bajo, desde donde ella se acercaba, rodeada por al menos media docena de damas de compañía, la otra mitad siendo guardias del castillo y uno de los caballeros de Arthur.— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías en el castillo, preparándote.

Alcanzándolo al fin, Gwen lucía radiante. Vestía de manera modesta, incluso hoy, y parecía no poder parar de moverse, observando todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Tengo bastante tiempo para eso. Quería poder bajar al pueblo para hablar con los dueños de los comercios y aquellos que viven en la calle principal, ¿sabes? Asegurarme de que los están tratando bien...— Gwen comenzó a explicarle todas las medidas que se habían tomado para mantener al mínimo todos los problemas que solían surgir cuando venían grandes visitas al castillo, como robos entre los puestos o asaltos a las casas mientras nadie miraba. Esa clase de cosas que Gwen había observando viviendo toda su vida entre la gente común.

Era algo que Merlín nunca hubiera pensado en hacer, habiendo vivido en una pequeña aldea entre los bordes de dos reinos y lejos de los caminos principales; habiendo pasado todo su tiempo en Camelot durmiendo entre las paredes del castillo.

Pero, una vez más, esa era la razón por que ella había sido escogida, ¿cierto?

Merlín tragó, sintiendo la boca seca.

La razón por la que ella sería reina.

Sintió la manera en que sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Es por eso que ella se casaría con-

— Mi señora— una de las doncellas que le acompañaban intervino, aterrada ante su propio atrevimiento. Gwen se sonrojó ante el título, sonriéndole a Merlín de una manera tímida antes de dirigirse a la joven.

— "Guinevere" está bien, Fiona.

Obviamente no estaba bien para Fiona, porque ella insistió.

— Mi señora, tenemos que regresar al castillo para comenzar a prepararla antes del desfile.

Desfile que también había sido idea de Guinevere. Cuando primero surgió la idea, le había explicado a Arthur que deseaba poder hacer sentir al pueblo parte de la celebración, no sólo espectadores de un momento en el cual sólo participaban la gente rica y poderosa.

— Lo siento mucho, Merlín— se disculpó Gwen antes de marcharse, saludando a todos con los que se cruzaba con una pequeña reverencia, ruborizando a ambas partes y haciendo sonreír a cada uno de ellos. Como margaritas en el camino.

Merlín también debía regresar al castillo. Sin embargo, se quedó todo lo que pudo en el pueblo, supervisando la ruta de paso como Guinevere hubiera querido y atento a cualquier persona que pudiera lucir sospechosa. A la distancia, observó a Arthur hablando con sus caballeros llevando una armadura más formal de lo usual, lo que significaba que se había preparado sin la ayuda de Merlín y no lo necesitaría durante varias horas más.

Su pecho dolió.

Se dio la media vuelta, en dirección al castillo y lejos de Arthur.

_Para ganar algo, tienes que entregar algo a cambio._

No tiene que ser justo ni equivalente, eso Merlín lo sabe bien. Y nunca será lo que deseas.

Las trompetas sonaron a la distancia mientras Merlín subía los escalones hacia el castillo. Se quedó congelado por un momento a medio paso y miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó a los guardias de todo el patio comenzar a ponerse en sus posiciones, espaldas firmes y lanzas en posición de presentación. Arthur apareció desde un costado del edificio montado sobre su caballo preferido, guiando por los arneses otra yegua blanca. Merlín escuchó pasos desde el interior y se dio cuenta de que estaba a mitad de camino, bajando de prisa para apartarse a tiempo.

Guinevere apareció en la entrada del castillo, vestida con un maravilloso vestido borgoña de bordados blancos y dorados. Sus doncellas se quedaron en la puerta mientras ella bajaba escoltada por dos caballeros, espalda recta y barbilla al frente, mirando en dirección a Arthur. Saludó a Merlín con una pequeña sonrisa al pasar, pero no se detuvo de ninguna otra forma.

Al lado de Arthur, ambos lucían maravillosos.

Saludaron a su comité de despedida, Arthur ayudó a Guinevere a subirse a su caballo y partieron casi enseguida, los guardias que los acompañarían en la procesión ya en sus monturas.

Merlín escuchó la clamorosa bienvenida con la que el pueblo recibió a sus reyes incluso desde el interior del castillo.

Eran amados, pensó Merlín, esta vez sin detenerse a observar desde alguna de las ventanas. Más importante, eran felices— lo que había hecho que todos los problemas que habían pasado hasta ahora valieran la pena.

Juntos, guiarían a Camelot a una nueva era de prosperidad.

Tal vez ahí dejaría de doler.

**.**

_Existen las almas gemelas... mas no los finales felices._

Eso es lo único que Merlín sabe sin necesidad de explicación alguna. Nadie más le enseñó esa verdad.

Merlín mira al frente y puede sentir la manera en que su corazón late con fuerza dentro de su pecho, como si intentara escapar— como si quisiera ahogar a Merlín en el proceso, dejarlo sin respiración.

Le gustaría que su madre estuviera aquí para decirle que todo estará bien.

Le gustaría poder tomar la mano de Gaius, al menos.

Lo que más quiere en estos momentos, realmente, es dejar de sentirse tan solo. Excepto que no hay manera, así que sólo se para más recto.

Arthur lucía como una figura de ensueño, ahí de pie frente a dos tronos vacíos y de cara a toda la corte. Sólo tiene ojos para su reina, quien se acerca por el pasillo con un vestido distinto al de aquella mañana. Merlín observa la manera en que la armadura le queda a Arthur, maravillándose ante los destellos plateados que lucen con el más mínimo movimiento. En medio de todo lo demás, Merlín logra sentir una pequeña pizca de orgullo ante su trabajo.

Merlín recuerda la diadema que solía llevar Arthur como príncipe coronado, una simple banda de oro decorada con distintas joyas a todo lo largo. No tiene nada en comparación con la del rey, por supuesto, pero a Merlín le gustaba más por la manera en que dejaba lucir el cabello de Arthur, enalteciendo el brillo dorado de ambos bajo el sol. La actual corona es más oscura, más pesada y más alta. Uno se para más recto de manera instintiva con tan sólo mirarla.

Guinevere usará una igual.

Merlín respira profundo.

Arthur todavía no está usando la capa carmín, esa que Merlín se pasó toda la noche alterando. Esa será para esta noche, para la celebración donde cada miembro de la corte presentará sus respetos ante la nueva reina y el rey. Merlín se pasó horas trabajando en su habitación, moviendo cada uno de los hilos dorados que formaban el diseño del borde hasta crear una sutil secuencia de dragones entre sus giros y recodos. Era algo que no ibas a poder distinguir si no lo estabas buscando.

Porque lo importante estaba en los detalles, ¿cierto?

Arthur extendió ambas manos a Guinevere y la besó como si él al fin encontrara el calor después de una larga noche cabalgando. Ella lo besó como si al fin encontrara la luz después de tantos días sin sol.

Ambos encararon al mundo tomados de las manos.

_"¡Larga vida a la reina!"_ , entonó Arthur.

_"¡Larga vida a la reina!"_ , cantó la corte.

_"¡Larga vida a la reina!"_ , gritó Merlín.

No existen los finales felices, eso lo sabe bien, pero sí las almas gemelas... y Merlín estaba seguro de que acababa de ver a la suya casarse con alguien más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Si se sienten con ganas de ser amables conmigo, soy parte de un reto personal en el que por cada kudo/comentario/bookmark— aparto un poco de dinero. Sólo si has llegado hasta aquí y te gustó. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad!
> 
> Éste fue para el reto de enero, nos vemos el próximo mes (espero) con un nuevo fanfic. ♥


End file.
